dégage de devant mon écran !
by unptitryri
Summary: Harry et Drago sont tous deux endormis dans l'infirmerie Quand soudain le Grinfondor laisse échapper une phrase qui va changer sa vie… venez lire, attention gros délire en perspective !One Shot slash HPDM


« blabla » : chose dite vraiment

« « blabla » » : chose dite à l'auteur

Un beau jeune homme sommeillait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Ses cheveux en bataille reposaient sur l'oreiller blanc et ses yeux émeraudes étaient clos. Il était serein, volant dans le monde des rêves… un monde peuplé par un certain Serpentard. Blond, grand et qui dansait la mamba… Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il rêvait de lui, peu être depuis son début de 7eme année, il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi…

« « Bien sûr que si je sais ! … ses belles petites fesses rebondies, ses yeux d'acier, ses mains de velours … » »

Stop ! C'est bon on a compris. Donc, je disais, il savait tout à fait pourquoi cela faisait presque un an qu'il rêvait de l'ange blond sans jamais oser le lui dire. Et dans deux jours ça sera la fin, plus de Poudlard, plus de Drago, plus qu'un cœur vide et meurtrit.

« « Eu… quand même pas ! » »

Laisse moi faire mon boulot Harry, je sais tout à fait ce que tu ressens.

« « Okay, okay » »

Je reprends… Et il était tout à fait décidé à lui avouer sa flamme avant le jour fatal. Enfin bon, ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il se disait ça… Mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé LE moment.

Mais pour l'instant, il dormait… et il n'avait même pas remarqué que, à un lit de là, se trouvait l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus fous ; En effet, Malfoy junior reposait dans les fins draps blancs, une expression étrange peinte sur le visage, comme si il était plongé dans un rêve pas très catholique.

« « Même pas vrai, mon Dragon ne ferait jamais de rêves comme ça ! » »

Ah ! Laisse moi rire ! Et c'est qui qui à coincé Zabini la semaine dernière dans les couloirs pour lui montrer toute son énergie au sujet des 'travaux manuels' ?

« « rougissantviolemment Tu n'as aucunes preuves de cela… » »

Ouai ouai c'est ça… Donc, l'infirmerie était silencieuse, seul les légers ronflements de Harry résonnaient. Pomfresh était partit se coucher en espérant que les deux jeunes hommes ne se réveilleront pas pour se taper dans la nuit. Mais ce qui se passa par la suite, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Alors que, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry dormait normalement, il c'était à présent mis à gémir légèrement. Drago se retourna dans son lit mais ne fut pas plus dérangé que ça. Un gémissement plus fort sortit de la bouche du Griffondor. Le Serpentard fit un mouvement de bras, comme pour chasser une mouche. Mais le brun n'en resta pas là, alors qu'il était intensément plongé dans son rêve, il se mit à crier : « Oh oui Drago prend moi ! ».

« « Oh non, tu ne va quand même pas oser… » »

Et comment que j'vais oser ! Tu crois que c'est pourquoi qu'elles sont là les lectrices ?

« « Stiouplet ! » »

Nan ! Bon maintenant tu m'interromps encore une fois et j'efface tout pour te faire un slash Harry/Rusard !

« « Bon okay okay, mais c'est du chantage ! » »

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent en sursaut, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Harry murmura un léger : « Oh merde, je ne l'ai quand même pas dit à voix haute ! » Mais il vue par l'expression de Drago qu'il avait même sûrement due le crier. Il trouva quand même le temps de détailler le jeune homme ; Il était en appuis sur ses coudes ce qui avait fait glissé sa couverture et offrait la vue angélique d'un torse pâle et finement musclé. Harry aurait tout donné à ce moment là pour avoir ses lunettes. Il se demandait ce qui se cachait sous ce fichu drap… Drago était-il en boxer… ou peu être nu…

« « Va y ! Traite moi d'obsédé aussi pendant que t'y es ! » »

Exactement ! … Harry vit subitement la surprise de Drago se changer en un sourire diabolique. Pas bon… Pas bon du tout !

« - Potter »

Il s'assit au bord de son lit mais fit en sorte que le drap couvre encore le bas de son corps de rêve.

« - Alors … comme ça tu veux que je te prenne… »

Harry rougit violemment et se mit à balbutier : « Je…ge…nda…eu…NON ! »

Le sourire de Malfoy s'élargit et une lueur et mit à briller dans ses yeux gris, sous un rayon de lune qui traversa son visage. Il se leva pour se diriger d'un pas prédateur vers le lit du Griffondor. Harry pue donc remarquer qu'il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de soie noir qui lui tombait sur les hanches… Harry ! Arrête de baver sur les touches de mon ordinateur ! Comment tu veux que j'écrive après !

« « … désolé… mais il est tellement… tellement… » »

Excitent ?

« « eu… exactement ! » »

On n'avait pas besoin de toi pour le savoir ça.

« « Que veux tu dire par là ! » »

Eu rien, rien tu tout ! laisse moi continuer… Harry remonta automatiquement sa propre couverture sur lui.

« - A bon, alors pourrais tu m'expliquer le sens de la phrase, je cite : « Oh oui Drago, prend moi » ? »

« - … c'est un autre… Drago… »

Il se rendit soudain compte que son mensonge ne valait pas un mornille et que Drago ne tomberait jamais dans le piège. Tient, en parlant de Drago, celui ci venait de monter sur son lit et y était placé à quatre pattes, avançant dangereusement vers le visage du brun.

« - Ah, un autre Drago dis tu, étrange que je ne le connaisse pas alors… »

Sa voix débordait de sensualité et le cerveau de Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à fonctionner normalement.

« - Normal… il habite au… pôle nord… »

Mieux vaut-il se taire et avoir l'air d'un con plutôt qu'ouvrir la bouche et prouver qu'on en est bien un, lui aurait dit Hermione si elle avait entendu ça. Drago n'était maintenant plus qu'a quelques centimètres de son visage et souriait de plus belle.

« - Oh… Harry Potter est un zoophile qui veux se faire prendre par un ours du pôle nord qui porte le même nom que moi… Ou as tu peut être une certaine attirance pour les esquimaux. »

« - C'est…c'est totalement faux ! »

« - Et bien prouve le moi alors… »

C'étaient les mots de trop pour le pauvre cerveau Griffondorien, sa tête se mit à avancer contre son gré et ses lèvres embrassèrent fougueusement celles du blond.

« - … Ca te suffit comme preuve ? »

« - Peu être, peu être pas… »

Le Serpentard l'embrassa de nouveau, puis vira les draps qui les séparaient et entrepris de retirer la chemise du petit Griffondor.

« - Dit le moi, Harry… »

Ledit Harry fut submergé d'une espèce d'onde électrique, à sa connaissance, on n'avait encore jamais prononcé son nom avec autant de sensualité. Il réfléchit à la vitesse éclair pour trouver ce qu'il devait bien dire.

« - Tu es la chose la plus excitante au monde, Drago, et ça fait prés d'un an que je fantasme sur toi. »

« - Exactement ! »

« - Et ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est que tu n'es aucunement prétentieux ! »

« - Eu… Ca t'étais pas obliger de le dire ! »

Harry se mit à rire avant de s'emparer une nouvelle de la bouche tentante.

« « Stoop ! » »

Malfoy !

« « Tu arrêtes ton histoire ici ! T'as pas le droit de dévoiler ma vie privée comme ça ! » »

Ba Harry, il est d'accord !

« « Ouai mais pas moi, j'ai une réputation à tenir ! » »

250 …

« « Quoi ! » »

J'te fille 250 euros pour continuer…

« « JE ne suis PAS à vendre ! » »

700 euros

« « 1000 et tu peu raconter ce que tu veux… » »

Okay okay, maintenant pousse toi de devant mon écran !

« « sourire diabolique » »

Tsss ! Sais même plus où j'en étais !

« « Eu, j'crois qu'il allait me… » »

Merci Harry j'ai compris ! … Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que l'on pouvait ressentir autant de choses en même temps. Tout se brouillait, il ne voyait plus que les yeux gris qui le fixaient avec désir. Puis une langue taquine vint marquer son cou alors qu'une main se faufilait sous son pantalon et que l'autre… Eu, elle est passé ou l'autre main de Drago !

« « Devine ! » »

Je préfère pas ! Harry laissa échapper un gémissement qui fut attrapé au vol par un blond quelque peu entreprenant. Leurs corps étaient portés par une sorte de danse qui se termina par la fusion de leurs deux âmes. Mais soudain, au moment crucial, un bruit de porte et de pas précipités se fit entendre.

« - J'ai entendu des bruits étranges, je me suis demandé si vous ne vous… oh mon dieux ! »

La pauvre Mme Pomfresh venait de tomber dans les pommes, sous le regard gêné de Harry, et celui indifférent de Drago.

« - On va l'aider ? demanda Harry »

« - J'ai pas encore fini ! Elle peu bien attendre deux minutes. »

Le pas final de cette émouvante fusion fut dansé, et les deux jeunes amants s'abandonnèrent en criant chacun le nom de l'autre à l'unisson.

C'est ainsi que se finit ce ballet, qui rapprocha à jamais un Griffondor et un Serpentard.

« « C'est tout ! Mais y a même pas de scènes hot ! » »

Bon Malfoy, espèce d'obsédé pervers congénital fini, j'ai décidé de mettre un rating à cette histoire alors… ta gueule !

« « Nan mais comment tu m'parle ! » »

Eu… Drago… gentil petit Drago… pose ce couteau… s'il te plait… Ahhhhhhh… se met à courir, poursuivit par un Drago furax, et Harry qui les regarde en se buvant un coca Harry aide moi ! Au passage, Malfoy à décidé de partager les 1000euros avec toute personne qui voudrait bien donner son avis sur cette histoire… Bon Drago t'arrête maintenant… nan pas les cheveux ! T'arrête sinon je te fou un coup de pied dans les couilles !

« « Hein nan ! J'en ai besoin moi ! » »

Harry…

« « Quoi ? » »

Ta gueule !

FIN


End file.
